Dazzling Smile
Dazzling Smile est le thème de fin de Persona 4: the Golden Animation. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Shihoko Hirata, et écrit par Teppei Kobayashi. Kana Hanazawa l'interprète durant la fin de l'épisode 11. Paroles TV Size Kanji :底抜けの空に 迷い子の私 君は歩いてく :張りつめた言葉 磔の心 雪が染めるまでは :If I tell :You show me how to love? :I'll show you how to live :不器用なdistance :見上げてた君のdazzling smile :桜色染めて :I just say :You show me how to live :I'll show you how to love :熟れないemotion :見下ろした街のmemory :茜色染めて Romaji :Sokonuke no sora ni mayoigo no watashi kimi wa aruite ku :Haritsumeta kotoba haritsuke no kokoro yuki ga someru made wa :If I tell :You show me how to love? :I'll show you how to live :Bukiyō na distance :Miageteta kimi no dazzling smile :Sakura iro somete :I just say :You show me how to live :I'll show you how to love :Komorenai emotion :Mioroshita machi no memory :Akane iro somete Full ver. Kanji :底抜けの空に 迷い子の私 君は歩いてく :張りつめた言葉 磔の心 雪が染めるまでは :If I tell :You show me how to love? :I'll show you how to live :不器用なdistance :見上げてた君のdazzling smile :桜色染めて :I just say :You show me how to live :I'll show you how to love :熟れないemotion :見下ろした街のmemory :茜色染めて :舞い落ちる空に 埋まっていく心 君が消えるまで :チグハグな私 純白の花へ Ahもう君のせいだ :If I tell :You show me how to love? :I'll show you how to live :変わらないdue day :ごまかした君のearnest eyes :滲む色染めて :I just say :You show me how to live :I'll show you how to love :囚われのdue time :あどけない日々のirony :涙色染めて :幾千の言葉 廻り廻る別れ :宛てない願い抱いて眠る 永久に・・・ :How I say? :You show me how to love? :I'll show you how to live :叶わないour vow :思い描いたよafter time :薄紅に染まる :Kiss and cry! :You show me how to love :I'll show you how to live :届かないday dream :だったはずなのに嗚呼 :悲しみは空へ :見上げれば君のdazzling smile :桜色染めて Romaji :Sokonuke no sora ni mayoigo no watashi kimi wa aruite ku :Haritsumeta kotoba haritsuke no kokoro yuki ga someru made wa :If I tell :You show me how to love? :I'll show you how to live :Bukiyō na distance :Miageteta kimi no dazzling smile :Sakura iro somete :I just say :You show me how to live :I'll show you how to love :Komorenai emotion :Mioroshita machi no memory :Akane iro somete :Mai ochiru sora ni umatte iku kokoro kimi ga kieru made :Chiguhaguna watashi junpaku no hana e Ah mō kimi no seida :If I tell :You show me how to love? :I'll show you how to live :Kawaranai due day :Gomakashita kimi no earnest eyes :Nijimu iro somete :I just say :You show me how to live :I'll show you how to love :Toraware no due time :Adokenai hibi no irony :Namida iro somete :Ikusen no kotoba meguri meguru wakare :Atenai negai daite nemuru tokoshie ni :How I say? :You show me how to love? :I'll show you how to live :Kanawanai our vow :Omoiegaita yo after time :Usubeni ni somaru :Kiss and cry! :You show me how to love :I'll show you how to live :Todokanai day dream :Datta hazuna no ni aa :Kanashimi wa sora e :Miagereba kimi no dazzling smile :Sakura iro somete Catégorie:Chansons Persona 4